


Everybody's Looking For Something

by FrozenHearts



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Amused Charles, Attempted Kidnapping, Awkward Dates, Awkwardness, Blatant Misuse of Superpowers, Everyone ships Peter and Alex, F/M, Family Dinners, Family Drama, Friendship, Gen, It was Scott's idea, Kurt Wagner and Jubilee are best friends, Like seriously they never put ramps in these buildings, M/M, Oblivious Erik, Peter-centric, Post-X-Men: Apocalypse (2016), Post-X-Men: Days of Future Past, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sleepovers, Survival Training, The mansion has ramps, dadneto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenHearts/pseuds/FrozenHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of Apocalypse, Scott, Jubilee, Kurt and Jean notice how his brother Alex acts around newbie Peter Maximoff.</p>
<p>With Hank and Ororo's help, they decide to get them together. Hopefully his newfound dad won't interfere- or Professor X, for that matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to at least start this, and I am now jumping on the Peter/Alex bandwagon.
> 
> Also featuring some Dadneto because I was so pissed when Peter didn't tell him when he had the chance.

Scott knew Kurt wouldn't be able to teleport all of them out of the base. Raven had disappeared to who knows where, taking Moira and Charles with her. Hank had gotten out by going into Beast Mode (that's what Peter called it), but Scott knew that he and Jean were fucked if they decided to rely on Kurt once more to get out of the twisting tunnels under the base.

Not to mention they were running after a half-naked mutant. And Peter didn't know how to shut up about it.

"I met him before," the speedster said, running alongside them. Scott knew their pace must have been antagonizingly slow, especially considering the life or death situation they were currently in.

"Yeah?" Scott humored him, out of breath, "When?" 

Peter shrugged, a small smirk playing on his face as he reminisced. Jean ran up ahead, her red ponytail swinging wildly.

"Not important, man."

Scott had to agree. Kurt looked ready to pass out anyway, there was no time for idle chit-chat. Tje trio caught up to Jean, finding her having some sort of stare off with the new mutant. He was tall, with a broad build and spiky black hair. Wires and electrodes poked into his flesh, and Scott heard a heavy thud as Kurt finally passed out, his tail curling harshly around his ankle as he went.

"Shit, Kurt!" Scott bent down and shook his shoulder. No reaction, not even a slight stir. Kurt had mentioned before he had never teleported that many people before. Now they were even more fucked.

"Listen, kid-" Scott heard Peter say, and he picked up his head to find the speedster talking to Jean who had a confused look on her face. 

"Kurt, we have to get Kurt out of here-" Jean sounded desperate, and Peter nodded, grimacing.

"I know, let me deal with this guy?" Scott followed the jut of his chin to look at the mystery man, "I know him, I can help." Jean shot Scott a wary gaze before stepping back.

"Hey, man," Peter said awkwardly bouncing forward, "Do you remember me?"

The man just stared, chest heaving as he breathed.

Scott muttered a curse. This wasn't going to get them anywhere!

"Listen, I'm Peter, remember?" Peter continued, "Logan? Do you remember when we met, in the basement?"

Logan. Why did that name sound familiar? Scott glanced down at Kurt. He was breathing, albeit slowly, but for now it was enough. Jean bit her lip, "His name is Logan?"

Peter ignored them, "Logan, man, come on- remember I helped you break into the Pentagon! The guy killed JFK and I still went with you!" 

Scott felt horror seeping into his chest. What was Peter saying? Admitting to? No one should be able to just walk in or out of the Pentagon, itw as a highly guarded military base-

Then it occurred to him. Peter had used his powers to do it. Shit. They watched as Logan unsheathed.his claws, metal shooting straight from his knuckles and Scott wanted to throw up.

Jean did, and Logan ran into the snowy landscape once Peter gave up and found a way to get the door open.

\-------

 Peter ended up breaking his leg.

Apparantly, after Logan ran off, the speedster decided to try and save all their asses and in the process got caught by Apocalypse.

"That's when he started using his speed to just beat the crap out of him," Ororo explained, "but it was cool."

That was how Peter was described. Scott would ask Jean what he thought of the guy's silver hair (Peter claimed it was natural and Scott was inclined to believe him because who would dye their eyebrows?) and Jean would simply say, "I guess it's cool."

He asked Kurt what he thought of Peter's shiny silver jacket and Kurt's face would light up as he slipped into a German ramble, none of it which Scott understood but he could take a hint. Kurt thought Peter was cool too.  

But it was his brother that took the cake. 

Scott was sitting with the others out on the lawn, watching as Hank tries running some tests on Peter; something about maintaining his metabolism and seeing how fast he could go or something, and Alex just happened to be walking by.

For a while, he had noticed the small things his brother would do around Peter, like sending him small smiles from across the room or offering to share the last Twinkie with him. Today was no different, and Alex had a box of Hostess chocolate cupcakes with the Twinkies.

"Nice, you bought for everyone?" Scott reached for the Twinkies, Jubilee laughing as Alex smacked his hand away.

"Those are for Hank and Peter," Alex raised an eyebrow, "Why are you guys even outside? Don't you have exams?"

Ororo shrugged, her white mohawk ruffled in the breeze, "Got cancelled."

Alex shook his head, "Whatever you say."

Jean leaned forward, snatching the box of cupcakes with a playful grin, "If the Twinkies are for Hank and Peter-"

"Most likely just Peter, ja?" Kurt interjected.

"-then can we have the cupcakes?" Jean raised an eyebrow, having already opened the box. Alex shrugged, nonchalantly sitting back to lie in the grass.

"Are you blushing?" Scott chuckled.

Alex snorted, "It's your glasses. Everything looks red to you on a daily basis."

"Really? Because even if I don't have my glasses on-"

"You would laser everything in half with your powers, so I wouldn't suggest trying," Alex said, "and besides, this isn't a blush, it's sunburn." 

Well then it had to be a pretty bad sunburn and Peter the freaking sun. Scott followed hisbrother's gaze to look at Peter running back and forth per Hank's orders, a slight grin on his face and a small chuckle escaping him as Peter tripped and went flying. 

Scott grinned as his brother whooped half-heartedly, clapping as if witnessing some spectacular performance while Peter left black skid marks in the dirt. Brushing himself off, Peter got up, sending a grin their way. Before Scott could say something, Alex was already up, almost throwing the box of Twinkies at Peter.

"Your brother has got it bad, Scott," Jubilee commented. Scott nodded.

"I know, but Alex would never do anything about it," he said, "he's stubborn like that."

Jubilee tapped her chin, watching as Peter graciously accepted the Twinkies from Alex, offering him one as well. They could barely hear Alex saying something about Peter keeping up his metabolism and devolving into stammers as he excused himself and walked away.

Yeah. Alex had it bad. And Scott figured it was time to do something about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank reflects on Erik being Peter's father.
> 
> Scott and the others propose the idea of having a family dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't think I'd be posting a second chapter so soon, but here we are and here it is

Hank still couldn't get Raven's look of shock out of his head after Peter's oddly timed confession in the military base.

He knew that must have taken a lot of courage to say aloud, even if to a bunch of super powered strangers. Hank couldn't even fathom how they never realized it before, back in the seventies when they first met. He recalled being fascinated by Peter's powers, having mistaken superspeed for teleportation- that was more Kurt's thing anyway- and the fact that he had naturally silver hair, because if he was being honest, no one would dye their eyebrows continuously for that many years.

Of course, it took him a while to wrap his head around the fact that this guy running so fast he couldn't even be perceived was Erik fucking Lehnsherr's son. Who was helping Hank by testing his abilities.

It seemed everyone knew except Erik himself. Raven did tend to have a motormouth when it came to mutant gossip and everyone in the mansion had taken to it like moths to a flame. As he turned to watch Peter skid to a stop, he noticed Alex with Scott and his friends, hanging out across the way, watching as Peter helped conduct these tests.

Hank saw Alex smack Scott's hand away from a box of Twinkies. Peter's favorite treat. Smiling to himself, he stopped Peter just as he neared the fountain Charles had in the middle of the grounds.

"How was that, Beast?" Peter asked, nit even out of breath despite the fact that he had just ran at the speed of maxh five. Maybe faster.

"Peter, how many times-"

"I know, call you Hank but Beast sounds way cooler," Peter gave him a shit-eating grin, "Everyone calls Charles Professor X anyway."  He looked around before his gaze settled on Alex and he grinned.

Hank smirked. Something was up, and Scott seemed to know, judging by the way he and thw ither laughed as Alex pushed himself up and nearly lunged across the lawn to give Peter a box.

"Twinkie?" Alex said, offering him the box, "I figured with your metabolism you must be hungry."

Peter took it, then reconsidered, "You want one, dude?"

Hank knew Alex would deny the blush creeping up his neck as he accepted the offer.

"Thank you, Peter, uh-"

Peter clapped him on the back, "Nah, man. It's all cool."

Alex looked like he was at a loss for words, running a hand through his blonde hair, nodding before walking away.

"Alex is nice, huh?" Hank let slip a small smirk as Peter unwrapped a Twinkie. Creme filling smeared across his chin, yellow bread crumbs spewing everywhere.

"Yeah, sure," Peter said through bites, swallowing with a sigh, "yeah, he is."

Hank shook his head, examining the faraway look that matched Peter's small smile.

Seemed like he had it bad too. And it was time to do something about it.

\-----

Jubilee hovered just outside Hank's office with Kurt. She knew Hank would be out on the lawn with Peter, and Scott and Jean had offered to distract Alex, so Ororo did.... whatever it was Ororo usually did. Jubilee wasn't entirely sure what it was, but the girl was nice, so she'd ask later.

"Okay, Kurt," Jubilee licked her lips, "you remember the plan?"

Kurt nodded, his blue fringe falling in his eyes, "Ja. We ask Dr. McCoy to help set up the fancy dinner."

Jubilee nodded, "Good. And what's the cover story?"

"We say Peter hasn't been eating very much?"

Jubilee rolled her eyes. Trust Kurt to muck up the important part. She couldn't blame him, though. He was doing his best, and that was all she could ask for from her friend. Fixing the collar of her yellow leather jacket, she nodded, "We'll have to come up with something else. Beast has been with Peter all day, so he knows if he's eaten or not."

Kurt nodded, furrowing his brow, "Okay, but how will we do that?"

"Do what?" 

The duo jumped to find Charles Xavier wheel his chair towards them, a curious expression on his face. His brown hair was still slightly damp, and Jubilee could smell his lavender shampoo. Kurt flashed a grin, his tail flicking against the wall.

"Uh, we.... um...." Jubilee trailed, exchanging a nervous glance, who looked just as perplexed.

"I believe Mr. Summers returns Mr. Maximoff's affections as well," Charles said, and Jubilee let out a sigh of relief.

"Both of them are too stubborn to act on it," Kurt stated forlornly, "So Jubilee and I have come up with a plan."

Charles grinned, "And that plan would be?"

Kurt chuckled, "We are still working on it, ja?"

Jubilee nodded, "Yeah. We figured Hank knew how to help. He spends a lot od time with Peter."

Charles nodded. Ever since Peter came, Hank had been absolutely fascinated by the man's speed. They ran around day after day and Peter still wasn't tired. Scott would come to lunch and tell everyone how stupid his brother was, just smiling at his antics as he ran circles around everyone else. Jubilee laughed. She was pretty sure Peter was just trying to impress Alex.

"Yes, I'm inclined to agree," Charles laughed, adding quickly, "didn't mean to pry, Jubilee."

Damn telepath.

Kurt shrugged, fixing the cuffs on his red leather sleeves, "How do we do it then? Get them to realize they like each other?"

Charles rubbed his chin, something Jubilee thought made him look like one of those corny cartoon villains. His hair had startes growing back after what had happened, so at least he looked decent.

"I'll need Erik to help me, but-"

Jubilee raised an eyebrow at the professor. She knew they were good friends, but as Magneto, Erik was still pretty dangerous. She told him so.

"I understand, but Erik needs help. That's why he's here," Charles explained calmly, "and I know it's going to be hard, but you'll need to learn to trust him."

Jubilee nodded, "Sure. But how are we going to solve the little Alex and Peter issue?"

Charles went quiet, pursing his lips. Jubilee knew a walk or anything outside would work that well. Peter was too hyper, he wouldn't sit still. They knew Alex wouldn't be able to keep up with him.

 "I don't know how long Peter would be able to sit still," Charles cocked his head, "but why not a dinner? We can use the excuse of the school having been rebuilt with new students coming in."

Jubilee and Kurt grinned, giving the professor a high five. The plan was perfect, and they needed to inform the others. 

Hopefully Alex was still distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Alex are in the Danger Room with Scott and Jean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update, but here is chapter three, enjoy!

Scott knew he and Jean were supposed to be distracting Alex while the others grab Peter. They didn't expect the speedster to already be in the Danger Room and making himself almost non existent. In fact, they didn't even know Peter was in there until Alex made it three feet into the room ans went flying, two figures slamming into the padded wall on the far side of the room.

Jean winced, grimacing as they watched the two collapse in a tangle of arms and legs on the floor. 

"Good thing they're already in their suits," she commented, "otherwise that would have hurt a lot more than it looks."

Scott nodded, ambling over to them, Jean not far behind. Alex was on his back with Peter having fallen atop him, legs tangled berween the other's and straddling his waist as he got up. The red light overhead spun lazily around the room, bathing them in a red gloq every five seconds. Of course, with his glasses, everything looked red.

"Having fun, Alex?" Scott grinned, and Peter jumped off his brother to sit next to him on the floor. His face looked a bit paler than normal, but Scott assumed it was just tje lighting. Sometimes bad lighting was all it took to make one look pale and drawn.

"Ow..." was all Alex could muster, his breathing sharp and rash. 

"Sorry, man..." Peter said quickly, "Didn't know anyone else eas coming to train-"

Jean held a hand up, "Peter your words are like your thoughts, I can't make sense of them."

Peter glanced at Alex, "Is my speech really that fast?"

Jean giggled, "Everything about you is fast, Peter. Not much can be done about that."

Scott bit his lip, his gaze darting around the room. It seemed bigger when there was so little people. With Peter in here by himself, must have seemed massive.

With Peter running so fast that others didn't know he was here until they collided.... what hsd the simulator made for him to run from?

A nudgefrom Jean broke through his thoughts and she whispered in his ear, "Should we come back another time?"

Scott raised an eyebrow at her, "Why? We're supposed to distract Alex." 

Jean rolled her eyes, giving him a quick kiss before resting her head on his shoulder, "He seems distracted enough, I'd say." 

Scott blew a raspberry. Alex was not easily distracted, it was a given fact. He remembered growing up, whenever they were doing homework, Alex wouldn't even blink at Scott's attenpts to distract him in prder to play. 

Alex was a stickler, and kind of a boring one at that. But with one look at the way Alex seemed to freeze on the spot, and Scott kne he was screwed. His face was pale, his eyes bugging as if he had just seen a ghost. Peter was laughing, the sound echoing in the cavernous room.

Scott thought it aounded kind of familiar. Almost like that Magneto guy, or Charles' friend Erik.

"Hey, you wanna run with me?"

Scott blinked at Peter, about to answer when he realized Peter had been talking to Alex.

"What?" Alex balked, "But you're too fast, I-I-"

Peter scoffed, sending Scott and Jean a wink with a cheeky grin before manhandling Alex to his feet. He stood just behind him, and Jean laughed as Alex jumped.

"Wh-Why do you feel the need to put your hand on the back od my neck?" Alex squeaked, his face turning as red as Scott's glasses. 

"I'mputtingmyhandontuebackodyournecksoyoudon'tgetwhiplash," Peter's words blurred together, and Alex blushed even deeper.

"What?" Jean voiced after a few seconds of heavy silence. Peter rolled his eyes, leaning  his head so he could whisper into Alex"s ear.

"Whip. La-a-a-a-ash." Peter drawled loudly, a smug look on his face before the two of them took off.

Scott pulled Jean back as gusts of wind blew threw every other second, playing with their hair and rumpling their clothes. Linking their hands, Scott nodded with content.

"You think Alex is distracted enough?" Scott asked.

Jean nodded, narrowing her eyes on spots where they thought the two would be, running around the Danger Room like they were.

"Yeah," she finally agreed, "he's plenty distracted. Let's get lunch before filling in the others. "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I like where I ended it. Next chapter will be up sometime next week, hopefully!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner to celebrate thw opening of the mansion doesn't exactly go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four, here it is!

Erik found himself sitting across from Peter during dinner. His son. It was still an odd notion to comprehend, after having lost his wife and child in Poland. For a minute, he wondered if he should have been angry at Magda for hiding Peter from her, but when she mentioned seeing him on the television, he decided she made a good call.

Erik knew he wasn't the best person to be a father.

But Peter still tried, after the revelation. They spoke sometimes, played a game of chess here and there when able. And now he was sitting across from him at this table, piles of food swept across it for the new mutants to eat and share.

It was probably because of Kurt, but he noticed that there was quite the selection of German food.

"So," Charles said, clasping his hands together, "I'm quite glad we could put together this fine meal." He raised a glass of champagne, "To new beginnings at the Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters!"

There was a collective cheer before they dug in, knives and forks clinkinf against the fine china.

"So, how have you all been lately?" Erik awkwardly filled the silence, "Since.... everything."

Jubilee and Kurt were the first to answer, "I've been helping Kurt work on his English?"

Kurt nodded, "Ja. Although, it might be better if you help me with this?"

Smirking, Jubilee took Kurt's utensils and tried to position them in his claws so he'd be able to eat properly. Erik gave a small grin. The boy looked so much like Raven, it was honestly a shock.

"Yes, well, just be careful not to break any of the forks, I don't know how many we have," Charles joked. His gaze turned to Peter, who kept flicking his gaze to Alex, who was seated a few seats to Erik's left.

Huh.

"You know," Peter said, "I could just steal more if we run out. No one would ever catch me."

Erik raised an eyebrow, "Is that really wise?"

Peter shrugged, "Whatever. How's the metal-bending going?"

Erik looked at his plate. Charles had given him a sausage with potatoes, alongside a good portion of vegetables.

How considerate.

He gave Peter a pointed look as he stabbed a carrot with his fork and shoved it in his mouth, "I don't know. How's the thievery and conniving going?"

Alex suddenly let out a small chuckle, shaking his head as he stared down at his lap.

"Something funny down there, Alex?" Peter waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Um, nothing, sorry," Alex muttered, "Charles, pass the peas?"

Dishes and silverware clinked and everyone resumed eating awkwardly. After a few minutes, Alex stood up and threw his napkin on the table. Erik watched as Peter raised an eyebrow, Charles looking slightly wary as Alex turned to Hank, "You want to help me aim better?"

Hank looked taken aback, "At what, the toilet? Thanks but no thanks."

Alex rolled his eyes, "No, with my powers. I haven't practiced in a while."

"Oh.... right, sure," Hank dabbed at his face with a napkin, his chair scraping the floor as he quietly followed Alex out of the dining room.

After that, no one seemed that hungry anymore. Erik watched Jubilee abd Kurt whispering to each other, apparently having a mental conversation with Jean judging by the odd looks flashing across their faces from across the table. It was a wonder Scott could even see his friends with those stupid red sunglasses of his.

"Well, this was sufficiently weird and I'm gonna go join them," Peter announced. A blast of wind was all that was left of him, the younger mutants letting out exasperated sighs.

"Well that was a bust," Scott drummes his fingers against the table, "I mean, did he see the looks Peter was giving him?!"

Erik balked, "Excuse me?"

"Scott, I know it's frustrating, but we'll just have to think of something else," Charles said.  

Erik let his fork clatter against his plate. Looks? Something else? Plans?!

"If I may-" Erik tried.

"Well the training session kind of worked out on its own," Jean pointed out. Jubilee barked out a laugh.

"Yeah, I'm surprised Alex didn't come back with hickeys!" she laughed. Kurt blushed a bright blue, shoveling food to avoid saying anything. Smart move, Erik figured.

Then Jubilee's words hit him like a slap in the face.

"Wait, hickeys?!" he cried, "Will someone tell me what is going on! Charles!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long, I've been taking care of a lot of things lately.
> 
> And i know this was also kind of filler, but I wanted to at least give you guys something, so I hoped you liked it!


	5. Laser Beam Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter joins Alex and Hank in the Danger Room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been so long since I've updated, I'm so sorry! But here's chapter five, I hope you like it!

Dinner had bee plenty awkward, and Alex was ready to dispel the incident from his mind as he twisted his bidy to throw beam after beam of energy at the dummies Hank had situated from across the room. A few other mutants were present, either practicing with each other or lazing around, considering there currently wasn't much to be done in terms of saving the world right now.

But Peter was funny. All Alex could think about was how Peter sent him that goofy face, how he felt himself blush and lamely ask for the peas. 

God, it was embarrassing.

A loud yelp from Hank alerted Alex that he had miscalculated his thrust and sent a large sickle of red energy into the wall, nearly missing Hank by centimeters.

"Alex!" Hank exclaimed, "You almost singed my fur, pay attention!"

"Yeah, Alex, next time it might be his face and we all know how much Mystique likes it the way it is." 

Alex raised an eyebrow as Peter rushed in, looking at Hank incredulously. Peter grinned as Hank almost growled, his fur standing on end.

"You and Raven?" Alex chuckled, "Seriously?"

Hank turned a deep blue, "It was a while ago. Now aim for the dummies, not me."

Peter was standing next to Alex now, feigning looking deep in thought. Clicking his tongue, he joked, "But I thought we were aiming at toilets, not your inhibition to realize a girl likes you." 

Hank grinned. Alex thought that was a little low, but he could see Hank knew he meant no harm. Just friendly banter.

"Well, if you're so keen on helping Mr. Summers here with his aim, be my guest," Hank said, giving them a wave, "I think I should assist Charles with something..... well, with something. See you guys later!"

Alex watched Hank recede around the corner, suddenly aware of the fact that Peter was standing next to him. After the awkward dinner, he wasn't really sure what to do.

Grunting, Alex swiveled his hips, raising an eyebrow at Peter. The speedster took a step back.

"Show me what you got, man!" Peter encouraged, and that was all Alex needed to thrust forward and watch as his beams slid through the air.

The red arcs crossed just so, slicing a dummy perfectly into quarters. He couldn't remember the last tihis aim had beeb dead on like that. For a second, Alex thought that Scott's aim wouldn't have been much better, but he didn't dwell on it.

Peter whistled. Alex shrugged as he went closer, running a finger along the scorch marks left on whatever was still standing. The wall behind had been blackened in some areas, but Peter seemed to ignore it.

"Impressive," Peter nodded, screwing up his face to feign an old man's look of approval, pouty lips and all, "Seems you've learned well, young padawan."

Alex ran a hand through his hair, "Star Wars? Really?"

"You don't like Star Wars?"

Alex shrugged, "Scott made me see them with him. They kind of lost their appeal once I guessed the biggest plot twist before it aired onscreen."

Peter blew a raspberry, "I bet Scott was screaming along with Luke when you spoiled Vader's secret, missing hand and all."

"I guess in Scott's case it's missing vision, but yeah, he basically didn't talk to me for a week after that," Alex agreed. A strange silence hung over them once Peter opened his mouth to add something, promptly closing it. 

Alex laughed to himself, "Did you somehow not find anything to say?" 

Peter gave him what could only be described as a shir-eating grin, showing off two rows of pearly white teeth, "Nah. I was thinking that maybe Hank was using the fur you burned off him to make a wig for Charles."

"But he has hair again," Alex pointed out.

Peter rolled his eyes, speeding over to put an arm around his shoulder. Alex did his best not to jump at the sudden contact, but he figured he must have looked mildly surprised.

Damn it. This was going to be even worse than dinner, Alex could already tell.

"Right, but what if he wants to dye it blue?" Peter suggested.

So he hadn't noticed Alex's small flinch. Good. Alex shook his head, "I think Charles is more reasonable than that."

Peter nodded, and Alex bristled as Peter rubbed his arm. He felt the other's warmth against his side and it was almost like fire; teasing and tantalizingly close and too hot to the touch.

"Dude, why do you look so worried?" Peter broke Alex away from his thoughts, "I don't bite unless I have to. Promise."

Alex couldn't help it. He didn't mean to sound nervous (he was doing a pretty good job of keeping it together if he was being honest), but his voice warbled as he said, "I was gonna practice some more. I don't want to burn you by accident."

Peter clapped him on the shoulder, and Alex immediately felt a cold air grip him where Peter had been leaning against him.

Alex found himself missing that warmth as Peter zipped away to do who knew what, and he missed the rest of the dummies with his energy beams, creating more black scorch marks on the walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of filler too, but I just wanted to give you guys something to read.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, though, I miss writing this story :)
> 
> If anyone has any suggestions for chapter six, I'd love to hear them because I've been stuck with writing lately.


End file.
